


A Goodbye to Remember

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (During the movie, Bittersweet, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, but before he gets serumed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Steve Rogers is at home the night of the Stark Expo when Bucky Barnes sneaks in. Daddy Steve is very disappointed in his little boy, because he was afraid he would lose his chance to say goodbye before they were separated by the war.





	A Goodbye to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much to my beta, gabby227! She's amazing, any errors remaining are mine.
> 
> This fic is for the Daddy Kink square on my Marvel Bingo
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic!

After Steve had finished up at the recruitment center and had a date to report in for training, he returned to his place. He knew Bucky would end up there after he was done. Steve knew Bucky didn't have to report back until tomorrow. Waiting on the couch for Bucky to return, Steve just listened to the radio and planned exactly what he was going to say. He was glad his place now was on the top floor and his neighbors were deaf. Steve didn't want to wake anyone up, and if he wasn't careful, this could get loud.

The door creaked open. Bucky poked his head in, quietly, like he was expecting Steve to be asleep already. He winced when he saw Steve on the couch. “I can explain, Stevie!”

Steve just gave him a disappointed look. “Little boy, how late were you out?”

Bucky immediately hung his head, his entire body giving off the air of a chastened youth. “Too late, Daddy.”

Internally, Steve was thrilled. It had been too long since they had done this, and he was hoping Bucky would be willing. Externally, though, he projected all of his sternness into his disappointed look. “You know what that means, little boy. You need to be punished.” At that, Steve got up and started to walk to the bedroom. He looked back at Bucky, who was still waiting by the door. “Well? You know what to do.” At that, Bucky scampered to follow Steve into the bedroom.

Once there, Steve merely pointed at the bed. Bucky instantly lowered his trousers without taking them all the way off, just so they showed his round ass. Steve got hard at the sight, but he continued to pretend to be indifferent to it, just stern about Bucky's transgression. “How many swats do you deserve for what you did, little boy?” Steve continues to be stern, not giving anything away.

“I earned 15 swats because of how late I was, Daddy.” Bucky's head hung down, voice quiet.

“Good boy. I still have to punish you, but I'm glad you know what you deserve for what you did.” With that, Steve stepped up next to Bucky to prepare for the spanking. “Now, remember, I need you to count each one. If you lose count, I'll need to start over.” With that, Steve sent a stinging swat to Bucky's left ass cheek. Steve was tiny-one might even say scrawny-but whenever his health let him, he made sure to work out. He was strong for how small he was, and was more than capable of making Bucky's ass  _ sting _ .

“O-one.” Bucky gasped out, his breath having left him in shock. Usually Steve warmed him up a bit, but this time, he went straight for a hard swat. He better not lose count, because this time, fifteen swats was going to hurt. Hurt good, but still hurt. “Two.” This came out more clearly because he was ready for the sting. He knew he had disappointed his Daddy and he was ready to take the punishment.

Steve, for his part, was making it hurt because he knew this was the last night they were going to have together for a long time, and they nearly missed it because Bucky wanted a night on the town. He didn't pretend;he knew they had to maintain appearances, but he had been hoping Bucky would be home early that night. He wanted to make sure Bucky would never forget him. He didn't even need to be all that careful because Bucky would be on a train all the next day. That could excuse any stiffness or soreness. Bucky would remember him.

Steve's swats switched between asscheeks, and were regular. Bucky could prepare for each one, but they still stung hard. He was going to be feeling this the next day, and he was glad. He wanted the reminder of Steve as he headed off to war. The only reason he didn't want this night, why he had come back so late was that he knew it would be gone soon. He was glad Steve waited up. Better to have the reminder to carry him through lonely nights than to have left so as to avoid the goodbye.

“Fifteen” came both far too soon and long enough that Bucky's ass was on  _ fire. _ He knew better than to get up after his spanking was done. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Steve nodded. “Good job, little boy. Now that you've had your punishment, are you ready to have fun with your Daddy?”

“Yes, Daddy! I'm ready!” Bucky started to smile, ready for the fun.

“Good, good. Now, my handsome boy, I want you to get naked and get on the bed for me. Can you do that?” Steve was going to climb on Bucky and mark him all over. He was the Daddy and he was going to take care of his boy tonight. Steve grinned at the sight Bucky made once he climbed naked onto the bed. His strong, muscled body with it's dark hair stood out from the grey-white sheets. Steve quickly shed his own clothes and clambered up. “Sweet boy, you need to stay still for Daddy, okay? I'll make you feel good.”

“Of course, Daddy!” Bucky stilled, having to work to keep his muscles from jumping as Steve's hands ran along him. He couldn't stifle the gasp that came out when Steve bit his right nipple, and then sucked. After Steve had sucked it hard enough to bruise, he lifted his head up.

“I'm going to make sure you remember who your Daddy is.” With that, Steve started sucking hickies all across Bucky's chest, in a line from his right nipple to his left. After that, Steve scooted up on the bed. One hand teased at the sore right nipple while his mouth sucked a ring of hickies along Bucky's neck. By that point, Buck was reduced to moans, and Steve wasn't coherent either. Once Steve was satisfied with the hickies, he took a break to both catch his breath and examine his handiwork.

“Thank you, Daddy!” Bucky, once he had his breath back, was thrilled by the hickies. He knew he could lie about the source and use them to help remember exactly who took care of him. God, he felt so loved when his Daddy took care of him. He was hard as nails and didn't care when he got off. He just wanted to make his Daddy happy.

Steve, however, wasn't ready to hold back anymore. He was going to see how long he could pound into his boy. He grabbed the Vaseline and condoms from the nightstand. “Ready, my handsome boy? I don't want you to come until I do. Can you do that for me?”

Bucky nodded eagerly. “Yes, Daddy! I can do that for you!” He could do anything for Steve. He would do anything for Steve. Bucky was glad Steve wasn't going with him, though. He wanted Steve to be safe, and while Steve wanted to fight, New York was far safer for him than the war. Bucky would take Steve with him, happy that Steve was safe at home.

Steve easily slid into Bucky. They both moaned as he bottomed out in Bucky's ass. Steve immediately set a brutal, hard pace. Bucky was going to feel every thrust not just this night, but for the next day or two. Steve wasn't going to tell Bucky about his opportunity. Bucky would remember him, that was the important part. If he managed to join the war effort, maybe then he'd tell his boy. Until then, he would just have to make sure Bucky wouldn't forget him.

Their moans mingled together as Steve kept thrusting. Bucky felt so good around his cock that it was hard to keep from coming, but he knew this was going to be the last time for a long time. Steve was going to make it last. “Can you feel me, sweet boy? Do you feel me inside of you?”

“Oh Daddy, you're making me feel so good! I love the way you feel inside me!” Bucky was actually getting a little bit sore, but he didn't care. He knew he'd be feeling this time for days, and all he was wishing was that he could feel it until the next time. He didn't know when that next time would be, but he would remember this feeling until then.

An amount of time both too long and too short pass when Steve realized he wouldn't be able to hold back his orgasm anymore. “Come with me, my sweet, amazing, handsome boy!” As he finished the sentence, the two of them came and Steve collapsed down on Bucky.

“Did Daddy take good care of you, my boy?” Steve whispered his words into Bucky's ear.

“Thank you so much, Daddy. You took great care of me. I'll remember this time forever.”

The two of them fell asleep tangled together until Bucky had to get up to leave to war. Bucky slipped out of the apartment without a sound as Steve slept on.


End file.
